Can't Love a Criminal
by PMD-Rokon
Summary: Dratini's been feeling depressed ever since the leaders of her team; Chloe the Vulpix and Eevee, had mysteriously disapeared. She has a feeling that Grovyle the thief is behind it. But when she mets the thief himself, and he insists that he's innocent, Dratini decides to follow him to see if he's telling the truth. GrovylexOC


Dratini's POV

I really missed Chloe and Eevee. It's been a couple of days since they disappeared. I'm still confused about how exactly that happened. Did they fall in that dimensional hole? Or did Dusknoir grab them and pull them in? Because that's what it looked like, but I really don't want to believe it.

Anyway, as I was saying, I really missed them. Chimecho and the other members of Team Vulvee do, too. Chimecho told us today that...if there's no exploration team for us to be part of, she may have to completely disband Team Vulvee. That's why I'm praying that somehow, soon, Chloe and Eevee will come back.

Often I go to Spinda's Café and stay there most of the day, remembering how Chloe, Eevee, and I would come here early in the morning and plan out the day's exploration. But for a while, explorations weren't important. The main focus on our minds was the capture of Grovyle, the thief who's been stealing the Time Gears. I was terrified of him, after he nearly killed us at Crystal Lake.

Grovyle had been captured and had also been sent to the future, as well as Chloe and Eevee! Wherever they are, I hope they've managed to get away from Grovyle. Hopefully he hasn't tricked them into trusting him...as if that would ever happen! Chloe and Eevee would rather die than join Grovyle, I know that for a fact.

Grovyle's POV

After saying Goodbye to Chloe and Eevee, I left Sharpedo Bluff to go collect the Time Gears again. Hopefully the two of them would be able to spread the word that I wasn't stealing them, so Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf wouldn't have a heart attack when I arrived at their lakes.

I made it through Treasure Town without being spotted by anyone, so when I saw the crossroads I broke into a run, knowing that I was in the clear. I didn't even see the Dratini standing in my path.

I crashed into her, making her fall backwards.

"Ow!" She yelped as she hit the ground. "Hey, watch where you're..." Her voice trailed off, as she got a better look at me.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, hoping I could get away before she realized who I was.

"Oh my Arceus..." The Dratini gasped. "Y-you're G-G-G-Gro-Gro-Grov-"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I couldn't say that I wasn't Grovyle, which would be stupid; she already knew who I was.

"GROVYLE!" She shrieked in fear. "Someone, help! It's Grov-"

I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, looked around to see if there was anyone around, there wasn't, then I ran behind a bush, and dragged the Dratini along with me.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with terror and tears. I cautiously took my hand off her mouth, and she didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her.

"B-but, you're..." Dratini whimpered. "You tried to kill me at Crystal Lake!"

I was confused at first, but after I got a better look at her, I realized that this Dratini was part of Team Vulvee. She knew Chloe and Eevee!

"You're friends with Chloe and Eevee, right?" I asked.

Dratini's eyes shone with anger. "What did you do to them?" She demanded. "You killed them didn't you?!"

"No!" I protested. "They're alive! They're here, in Treasure Town!"

"R-really?" Dratini's face brightened for a moment, but then returned to anger. "I don't believe you! You're trying to trick me!"

"Why would I do that?" I asked her calmly. "I barely know you. Why would I try to trick you?"

Dratini's confident expression faltered. "Um..."

"Exactly," I answered. "Now, if you'll be so kind to not tell anyone about me, I'm going to go collect the Time Gears." I mentally smacked myself for saying that.

"Aha!" Dratini cried. "I knew it! You're trying to steal the Time Gears again, aren't you? Well, I won't let that happen!"

I sighed. "I'm not going to steal them. I never was stealing them in the first place. I was collecting them to stop the destruction of Time."

"That's crazy!" Dratini protested. "Dusknoir said that you were taking them to cause the destruction of Time! Why would you do that anyway? You're sick, you know that?"

"Dusknoir tried to kill me!" I informed her, then remembered that she hadn't been there.

"Good for him!" Dratini said.

"He also tried to kill Chloe and Eevee!" I told her, even though I knew that it would be no use.

"More lies!" Dratini yelled. I was getting worried that someone might hear us, and then I would be caught again!

"Okay, how about this," I whispered. "I'll prove that I'm going to collect the Time Gears, not steal them. And I want you to come with me." I prayed that she would agree, because I couldn't just let her go, not when she knew so much.

Dratini looked taken aback. "U-um, I don't know..." She stammered.

"I promise I'll bring you back to Treasure Town, completely unharmed," I said. "If I don't, you can report me to Officer Magnezone."

Dratini looked scared and angry at the same time. I figured that she wouldn't even give me an answer and just run out of the bushes, screaming for help. But I was wrong.

"Alright," She said. "I accept. Let's go. But Grovyle...if you try anything, I'll fight you myself."

"You sound just like Eevee," I sighed. "All right, let's go."

Dratini's POV  
I had no clue what I was thinking when I agreed to go with Grovyle. As we left Treasure Town, I glanced back at it, wondering if I would ever see it again.

"I'm going to the Underground Lake first, okay?" Grovyle asked me.

I shrugged. But I was thankful he had chosen a place with a guardian. Maybe Mesprit would help me if Grovyle tried to attack me. That is, if he didn't attack me before we got to the lake. But I couldn't help remembering...that was the place Grovyle and I had first met each other.

"Fine with me," I replied, shaking off the memory. "Can we go now?"

The two of us made it through Northern Desert in no time. But now we were at the part I had been dreading. Jumping down the quicksand pits. I know that it would lead to the Quicksand Desert, but still, intentionally jumping into quicksand was hard.

I guess Grovyle saw my nervous expression, because he said "I'll go first, alright?"

I thought that he either trusted me, or had just made a completely stupid decision. Once he jumped into the quicksand, I could get away. But..I had to go with him. I had to see for myself if he really was trying to steal the Time Gears.

"No," I answered. "Together."

I had no idea why I said that, but Grovyle seemed alright with it. He nodded, and both ran towards the quicksand, and at the last second, we jumped.

I started to panic as the quicksand rose rapidly around me, even though I knew that it would lead to the Underground Lake. I forced myself to stay calm, shut my eyes and held my breath as my head sank under the quicksand.

And then it was over. I felt a blast of musty air as I fell through the quicksand and into a cave just under the Northern Desert. Quicksand Cave. It was kind of a long drop, but fortunately the piles of sand broke my fall. Grovyle landed just beside me.

"You okay?" He asked, standing up and brushing off sand.

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly. There was no way I could show any weakness! "Now are we going to the lake or not?"

Grovyle looked surprised. I felt his gaze sweep over me, studying me. "You're right," He agreed. "Let's get going."

As we walked through Quicksand Cave, we were both silent. It was a little uncomfortable, but I was glad that Grovyle wasn't asking me any questions. What if I let something important slip?

But finally Grovyle started talking. "I never was stealing the Time Gears, you know," he reminded. "I took them because I had to."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed. "You took the Time Gears to freeze time and paralyze the planet. Everyone in Treasure Town knows that."

Grovyle sighed. "I can see that it's no use trying to explain things to you. But just to let you know, Chloe and Eevee are alive."

I shook my head. "I can't believe you, Grovyle," I told him. "Did you really expect me to? I saw you take a Time Gear, and you can't convince me otherwise."

"I can't explain what really happened without confusing you," Grovyle sighed.

"Try me," I challenged.

Before Grovyle could respond, bright eyes flashed in the darkness all around us. Pokemon surrounded us. Skorupi, Mawile, Hippowdon, and Tyranitar. It was a Monster House.

I wasn't really scared of Monster Houses, because I had encountered so many of them when I was with Chloe and Eevee. They were quite a hassle, though.

Grovyle and I stood back to back, facing the army of desert Pokemon.

"I guess we have to fight them," I muttered.

"This isn't good," Grovyle added. "By fighting, we'll be slowed down, and we don't exactly have unlimited time..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I cried in surprise.

"Hey, can you two shut up and fight already?" A Nincada yelled from the back of the crowd.

Grovyle sighed and readied Leaf Blade. "Get ready..."

I didn't wait for him, lashing out with Aqua Tail. It took down a couple of Hippopotas, and made some Hippowdon cringe. Grovyle's Leaf Blade knocked out a Tyranitar in one shot, but then came the bug types.

The Nincada were a joke, they were K.O'd instantly. But the Skorupi were a different story. They moved as one, staying low to the ground until they were close enough, then lunging at us with Poison Jab.

"Grovyle, watch out!" I called, but he didn't seem to hear me, as he was battling a Mawile. So I used Dragon Rush, which sent them flying. Except one.

The Poison Jab struck Grovyle in the arm. He yelled in pain and collapsed, and the Mawile instantly took advantage, slashing at him, making the poison mix with his blood and spread quicker.

Burning with rage I never knew I could feel, I used Aqua Tail again, which slammed the Mawile into the wall, knocking her out. All that was left was that one Skorupi, who I just glared at, and he instantly fled.

I looked at Grovyle, who hadn't moved. I realized that the poison was probably spreading like wildfire inside him.

"Oh, no..." I murmured. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

Grovyle's POV

I woke up and panicked. We weren't in Quicksand Cave! And why did my arm hurt so much? I tried to remember what happened. Dratini and I were in that Monster House, and then...

"Oh, you're awake!" Dratini said cheerfully, walking over to me. "It's amazing what Pecha berries can do, right?"

"Pecha berries?" I echoed, trying to think straight. "What...?"

"You were hit by a Poison Jab," Dratini explained. "So I brought you here and treated it. Good thing I had some Pecha and Oran berries handy-"

"So, where's here?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of like the middle place between Quicksand Cave and Quicksand Pit," Dratini explained. "In here we're safe from sandstorms and rogue Pokemon."

I nodded, then tried to get up, but winced and grabbed my arm as a flash of pain shot through it.

"Don't try moving it yet!" Dratini warned. "We have to wait a few more hours."

"We can't!" I argued, trying to keep calm. "I've already wasted too much time already. How long was I out for, anyway?"

"Well, we did end up spending the night here, so I'd say…..quite a while," Dratini admitted.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, completely losing it. Then I composed myself. "Dratini, I don't care if my arm hurts. We have to go get the Time Gear now!"

"For someone who claims they don't want to steal the Time Gears, you seem pretty impatient about getting there," Dratini challenged.

I shook my head. She was so much like Eevee it was almost creepy. But she hadn't been through what Chloe, Eevee, and I had. So could I really tell her the truth about myself?

Maybe I could. "Okay, this is going to sound crazy," I began.

"Not as crazy as agreeing to join up with you," Dratini muttered. I ignored that.

I told her about how Dusknoir had made it seem like I was the bad guy, how the future was actually paralyzed even though I hadn't taken the Time Gears, how Dusknoir had arranged for the Sableye to kill Chloe, Eevee, and I, how the three of us traveled through the future, Eevee having doubts as well, the two of them saving me from a Spiritomb, Dusknoir almost catching us just before we escaped back to the past, and lastly...that Chloe was my partner.

"What?" Dratini gasped. "That's impossible! I mean, I know that's Chloe's really a human, but your partner? She isn't from the future!"

"She is," I confirmed. "She's also the last of her kind. When time froze, the entire human race was wiped out...except for Chloe. For some reason she was the only survivor. She was nine, and I was a Treecko. Even at her young age, she was determined to stop time from freezing so she could bring back the rest of the humans. We teamed up, did research on the Time Gears, and just a couple of months ago, we traveled to the past."

"That's around the time when Chloe and Eevee met," Dratini said thoughtfully. "So if Chloe was your partner, why doesn't she remember anything about the future?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Something happened while we were traveling through the Dimensional Hole which caused her to develop amnesia."

Dratini was silent, obviously thinking. At least I had gotten this far without her yelling that I was a liar.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked quietly, not completely expecting her to.

"I'm not sure," Dratini said finally. "But maybe I should. I mean, now that we've travelled together, you don't really seem like a bad Pokemon..." She trailed off, blushing.

"..." I wasn't sure how to respond, so I changed the subject. "So now that you understand, can we go now?"

"Fine," Dratini agreed, not looking me in the eye. "But don't strain your arm, it's still healing."

I didn't want to tell her that she had just stated the obvious. "Alright, let's go."

We moved through Quicksand Pit very quickly, but I was distracted, thinking about why Dratini was acting this way. Maybe she liked me? No, I didn't have time to be thinking about things like that!

Finally, we reached the Underground Lake. I looked around cautiously for Mesprit. No sign of her. Okay, that was a little weird. Shouldn't she be guarding the Time Gear?

"Grovyle?" Dratini called, sounded scared and confused. "Come take a look at this."

She was standing by the lake, but something was wrong with the water itself. It was frozen, like Treeshroud Forest. I knew that this would happen, but Dratini looked bewildered and a little frightened.

"What wrong with the water?" She murmured. "It shouldn't be like this. The Time Gear is here, isn't it? Then why-"

I sighed and quickly explained to her about the collapse of Temporal Tower and how time would still freeze, even if the Time Gears were in their rightful places.

"No way!" Dratini exclaimed. "So even if the Time Gears are in their places, it won't even matter?"

"That's what I just said," I sighed. "But Mesprit's absence is what's bothering me. Why isn't she here? Perhaps she abandoned her post, realizing that it was no use. Maybe she's hiding somewhere, waiting for us to let our guard down so she can attack..."

I trailed off and Dratini's eyes widened as we realized that's probably exactly what it was. But we realized it too late.

We both yelled as we were levitated in the air by powerful psychic energy. I looked around wildly, knowing that Mesprit was doing this. "Where are you?" I yelled.

"Right here," the gray and pink fairy-like Pokemon floated up to us. "I don't know how you were able to return, Grovyle, but I'm not letting you leave alive."

"Stop it!" Dratini cried, struggling against the psychic energy. "He's not trying to steal the Time Gear! And even if he was, it wouldn't do any good! Look around you! Time is already frozen!"

Mesprit's amber eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dratini, and I'm from Team Vulvee," Dratini answered. "You remember Chloe and Eevee, right? They're my friends! Please let us explain."

"I'll let YOU explain," Mesprit agreed, glaring at me. "But I can't trust Grovyle. You seriously can't expect me to."

"Of course," Dratini nodded. She shot me a knowing look, and I knew that she had a plan. "You remember me, right? I was there when Grovyle stole the Time Gear."

"Oh, yes," Mesprit murmured. "You were the timid one who practically fainted when I jumped out of the water."

Dratini's face reddened. "Um, yeah. But I remember seeing that bluish-green light for the first time, and thinking about how gorgeous it was. So would you mind if I took another look at the Time Gear?"

Mesprit was silent for a moment. Then her eyes shone mysteriously. "Of course I don't mind," She answered, a sly smile on her face.

I knew immediately that it was a trick. "Dratini, don't!" I tried to warn her, but I discovered that I couldn't speak. Mesprit must have done this with her psychic powers.

The psychic energy faded from around Dratini, and she dropped to the ground. She glanced up at me. "Um, aren't you going to free Grovyle, too?"

"Oh, I have a place for him," Mesprit replied. She flicked her wrist, and I flew back into a chamber in the cave wall. A rock closed over the opening.

Finding that I was able to move again, I shoved my shoulder against the rock, trying to move it. It didn't budge. Seeing that I couldn't move it by brute force, i tried using Leaf Blade on the rock. That didn't work either.

Frustrated, I slammed my shoulder on the rock one last time, knowing that it wouldn't work, anyway. "Please be okay, Dratini," I muttered.

Dratini's POV

I stared at Mesprit in horror. But I couldn't make it look like I was worried about Grovyle. "Um, is he going to be alright?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course," Mesprit replied. "Now, you wanted to see the Time Gear?"

"Yes," I answered, swallowing. I hoped that this would work. "But isn't the Time Gear underwater? If the water is frozen, how are we supposed to get to it?"

"Don't worry," Mesprit assured me. "I have a way." She closed her eyes, and I felt a warm wave of light wash over me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just made you able to pass through the water," Mesprit explained. "Since I'm the guardian of the Time Gear, I'm already able to do that."

"C-cool," I managed, feeling slightly unnerved and a little confused. If she could just go get the Time Gear, why couldn't she just do that instead of us swimming down to get it?

Deciding not to question a legendary, I walked with Mesprit to the edge of the lake, and we jumped in. The water was surprisingly warm and clear. Even though I was a dragon-type, I loved to swim, and I was good at it.

There was no beautiful blue-green light, but I expected that was because of time stopping. Mesprit pointed downwards, so we swam in that direction. Finally I saw something floating in the water. The Time Gear.

"Is that it?" I tried to say, but since we were underwater, my words were so slurred it was impossible to understand what I just said, even for me. But Mesprit nodded, and I swam towards it eagerly.

The Time Gear was so tiny up close, but I knew that it was powerful. It kept time flowing for miles. I reached towards it, but before I could grab it, something slammed into me, sending me spiralling through the water.

Mesprit was floating in front of the Time Gear, glaring at me. "I knew it!" She yelled, and her voice was perfectly audible underwater. "You're working with Grovyle to steal the Time Gear!"

"No, I swear I'm not!" I tried to protest, but only bubbles flew out of my mouth, along with a few unintelligible sounds. Mesprit smirked.

Her hands sparked, and electricity coursed through my body. Feeling too frazzled to move, I let myself sink as Mesprit charged through the water towards me. At the last second, I snapped out of it and used Aqua Tail.

Mesprit's eyes widened as the Aqua Tail, powered up by being in the water, rushed at her, and she dodged just before it hit her.

While she was distracted, I swam us fast as I could to the surface, climbed out of the lake, and looked around wildly. Where was the cave that Grovyle had been trapped in?

I heard a splash from behind me, and I knew that Mesprit had followed me. Just before she used Thunderbolt on me, I heard a yell.

"WAIT!"

Both Mesprit and I spun around. A Sunflora and a Loudred were standing by and the entrance to the Underground Lake. I squinted, and realized that these were the Sunflora and Loudred from the guild.

"Oh my gosh, Mesprit, stop!" Sunflora cried. "That Dratini is part of Team Vulvee! Don't hurt her!"

"And you are..." Mesprit began, then gasped. "Oh, I remember you two! You're part of Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Loudred said in his normal voice, which was yelling. "AND WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU THAT IF GROVYLE COMES HERE, LET HIM TAKE THE TIME GEAR!"

Mesprit stared at them. "But why?" She demanded. "He's trying to steal them to freeze time again!"

"Not exactly," I piped up. I quickly explained to Mesprit the story of Temporal Tower collapsing and how time would stop anyway. "...So even if he was trying to steal the Time Gear, would it even matter? Time is frozen here anyway!" I finished.

"...I see," Mesprit murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." She flicked her wrist again, and the cave door opened and Grovyle was flung out.

"You alright?" I asked, helping him stand.

"I'm fine, Dratini," He muttered. "What are they doing here?" He looked at Sunflora and Loudred.

Seeing Grovyle, Loudred seemed to seize up. His eyes widened, and he started to tremble. Sunflora quickly said, "Don't mind Loudred. He's still kind of...in shock about you returning."

"Well, they're the reason that you're not still in that cave," I explained. "Sunflora and Loudred helped me convince Mesprit that you're innocent."

"Here, you can have this," Mesprit said quietly, sounding a little reluctant. "It's the Time Gear." She was holding it in her hands.

I stared at it. I still couldn't believe how something so tiny could do something as powerful as keeping time flowing.

"Thank you," Grovyle told her, taking the Time Gear. Then he turned towards me. "Dratini, you realize that I have to continue to collect the Time Gears, right?"

"Of course!" I responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, then I'm afraid that this is where we part ways," He replied, not meeting my eyes.

"What?!" I cried. "But I...you can't go by yourself! I'll come with you!"

"It's too dangerous," Grovyle muttered. "Besides, traveling with another would only slow me down. You can go back to Treasure Town with Sunflora and Loudred."  
"No!" I protested. "What if you get hurt again? Who's going to collect the Time Gears if you die?"

Grovyle turned away from me. "I have to do this alone. Don't get in the way." He shouldered past me and ran back out to Quicksand Cave.

"Grovyle!" I wailed, but I knew it was no use. He was gone.

Mixed thoughts whirled through my head. I had hated Grovyle. After all, he had hurt me, Eevee, and Chloe back at Crystal Lake. But after traveling with him, I had realized that he wasn't the cruel thief everyone thought he was. He...meant so much to me now.

Sunflora put her arm around me. "Come on," She encouraged. "Let's get back to Treasure Town."

I nodded miserably. "Right."

Loudred, Sunflora, and I walked out of the cave, towards home.

Grovyle's POV

I didn't want to do it. But I had to. I wanted nothing more than to have Dratini continue to travel with me as I collected the Time Gears. But I had no choice.

Dusknoir had probably time traveled back to the past in search of me by now, and if he hadn't gone after Chloe and Eevee, he would definitely come after me. That's what worried me.

If Dusknoir found me, he would do anything for me to show weakness. Which meant that he would kill anyone I was with, no questions asked. That's why I had to leave Dratini behind. Knowing that she was still alive was better than seeing her dead.

Deep inside, I knew that I was already going to cause her pain. If Chloe, Eevee, and I managed to save time, Chloe and I would disappear, since we were from the future. When that happened, Dratini would be miserable. For Chloe, and now...for me.

I couldn't believe I had done this. I felt a greater agony than anything I had ever experienced after living all those years in the dark future. I knew what it was, but it was hard for me to even think about.

I loved her.

Dratini's POV

"HERE WE ARE!" Loudred said in his normal voice, making me and Sunflora wince.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora scolded. "Don't be so loud! It's practically the middle of the night!"

"Well, guess I'll be going now," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I need to get back to the Chimecho assembly, right?"

Sunflora and Loudred exchanged glances. Sunflora started to say something, but she was cut off by the excited yell from the guild.

"DRATINI!"

I looked up and saw Chloe running towards me, with Eevee right behind her. My spirits soared. Grovyle hadn't been lying to me after all!

The two of them tackled me in a hug, and Chloe mumbled, "Where were you?"

"Can I tell you later?" I answered. "But how did you get back from the future?"

"Grovyle helped us get back!" Eevee told me excitedly. "He's actually a good guy, and Dusknoir's the evil one!"

I did my best to look surprised. "Wow...really? That's so...shocking." Luckily for me, Sunflora and Loudred had gone back to the guild already, so they couldn't give away my secret. Chloe was looking at me a little suspiciously, though.

"Well then," Chloe said finally. "Did you want to spend the night at the guild? Then you can tell us where you were."

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly.

A few minutes later, there had been an extra bed put in Chloe and Eevee's room for me, and the three of us were talking quietly.

"-Scariest thing that's ever happened to me," Chloe was saying. She was talking about being in the dark future. "It had no light, no warmth, no wind, no color...and yet, Grovyle still had hope."

"And Chloe was his partner!" Eevee blurted, looking like she had been trying to contain saying that for the entire evening. Chloe glared at her.

"Guys, I...I already know," I mumbled. Both of them stared at me in shock. "I was with Grovyle for the past couple of days. I helped him collect Time Gears. I didn't trust him at first, so I was only gong with him to catch him in the act. But when he got hurt, and I helped him heal, he told me all about the future, and working with you two. We had become really close, and...I think I love him."

Chloe was looking at me with sympathy, and all the excitement had drained out of Eevee's brown eyes.

"He left you, didn't he?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," I muttered. "He said it was too dangerous for me to come along. If he didn't want me to go, he could have just said so!"

"You know, I think he's right," Chloe said. "It would be really dangerous for Grovyle to travel with another. I think he was afraid that if Dusknoir found you two, he would have killed you, Dratini."

I stared at her in shock, feeling like a just got hit in the face with a brick. It made sense; Grovyle had told me about that Dusknoir guy, he didn't seem like the type to leave a witness. Grovyle had been trying to protect me!

"So does that mean...that he really does care about me?" I asked. Chloe nodded. I noticed that Eevee was trying not to look at me, and she seemed kind of upset. I wondered why.

"Well, how about we all get some rest now?" Eevee asked loudly. Without waiting for an answer, she curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. I looked at Chloe, who shrugged, but we also went to our beds.

I'll see you again, Grovyle, I thought. I promise.


End file.
